


His Devils Danced with Mine

by gingars



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingars/pseuds/gingars
Summary: Daniella moved to Gotham for a new start, though it didn't work out that way for her. The encounter with J left a bad taste in her mouth and a sweet one in his. Lets hope Danni isn't scared off by his obsessive nature.





	His Devils Danced with Mine

She was sitting on an airplane, sandwiched between Jabba the Hut and his wife the walking germ. Behind her sat a kid that wouldve put a kangaroo to shame with the sheer power of his kicks. It was the price she paid for a one-way ticket to Gotham for college. Danni had left her boring small town in Florida for a chance to persue a career in physics. Luckily she was one of the top in her class and earned herself a full ride scholarship to GCU.

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts for landing." A female voice said over the loud speaker. She was finally in Gotham, stretching once she was able to stand. She was one of the first ones off the airplane, glad to get a breath of fresh air.

Gotham was gloomy, or at least gloomier than she had imagined. The sky was grey and the air was cold, but Danni just smiled. She was finally here. She made her way down to the baggage claim and patiently waited for the conveyer belt to start moving. She was bouncing on her toes trying to see her few bags she brought. Thats when she heard it, faint screaming. Then a stampede of people, eyes wild, running like chickens with their heads cut off.

She grabbed what she could and ran, looking back to see what the comotion was about. White, pure white with stark black peppered about his body. The man she feared the most in her research about Gotham. The Joker. He smiled wide, the large men with guns shooting wildly. She was glad to get out of there unscratched and alive, but she knew the danger she was getting herself into now.

She arrived at her dorm room, finally happy to be away from the police and news repoters that crowded her since she was the only citizen who wasn't hysterical. She was alone in a large room, empty save for a bed and some sheets she was laying out. Danni heard her phone go off, a text from her mother asking if she was okay due to recent events. She assured her she was alive and well and flopped onto her twin sized bed, closing her eyes almost instantly.

"Oh you'll be begging for mercy doll." She heard a deep voice say, jolting her awake. She looked around and found no one, chalking it up to her dream. She sighed and grabbed a bottle of water, seeing something shiny out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up and examined it, dropping it as soon as she realized what it was. The card shone on the floor in the moonlight now, a large silver J reflecting. She was being stalked by the worst man in Gotham and she was terrified and confused. What was so special about her, she wasn't famous and she wasn't looking for trouble, so why did he choose to torment her? She was going to get to the bottom of it even if it wasn't the smartest thing to do, she convinced herself. The time on the computers clock read 2:00 AM and Danni was up researching anything she could on what Joker did. Her searches came up blank and she growled in frustration.

"This guy has the worst reputation but I can't find a damn thing about him!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. She looked up Arkham Asylum, the one place she knew they had his records at. She knew she could dig up some dirt on him there but getting in would mean she'd have to switch majors and intern there. She emailed her school advisor and asked her if there was any possibility she could change majors and keep her scholarship, and she closed her laptop. "Well, no time like the present to stalk your stalker. Lets see what Gotham is like at night." She said getting ready for a night on the town.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment and kudos if you like the story!  
> Tumblr: one-mothman.tumblr.com  
> Personal Tumblr: queenharrleen.tumblr.com


End file.
